End of Line
by Allagenda-domsitzers-chan
Summary: Michaela Tomoy is a girl with an abusive father, bullies, and only one friend who has moved away. But when she flees to the woods from her father, her life might take a turn for the better. OCxSlendy. T for gore, cursing, suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, peeps! In with another story! lawl Enjoy! Chappy, gooooo!**

**llllllllllllllllllllllll**

_End of Line- Chapter 1/ Emotionlessness_

llllllllllllllllllll

Michaela took a shaky breath. She knew what lay behind this door, but she just didn't want to open it. But it wasn't her choice. She quietly, slowly opened the door. Her white skirt and dress shirt were primly cleaned, her sneakers almost as bright. Her long, blonde, knee-length pigtails hung almost like clouds on either side of the girl's head. Cerulean eyes peered around the corner, darting towards a lone figure sitting in a plush chair. Instantly, it whipped its head around. Michaela shook, eyes reflecting fear. The figure- a man- beckoned for her. Shaking like a leaf, the girl slowly shuffled out towards this man.

"Brandy," the gruff man said. He pushed some of his brown hair out of his eyes, and Michaela nodded before darting off, then returning with a bottle. She hurried to the door, but then- "What're you doing, huh?" She stopped, face pale.

"G-going t-to school," she stuttered. He grunted. She let out a quiet, shaky sigh of relief. Then, she began to slowly make her way to a teal backpack sitting on a coatrack. She'd put her hand on the doorknob when a whooshing occured, and the blonde whipped around to the brandy bottle hitting her full on. She screamed, blood beginning to draw patterns down her face. She fled, leaving the door wide open. She ran hard, feet pounding on the ground. She heard her now sober father running after her, another bottle likely in his hand. This spurred her faster, but the next bottle somehow hit her leg, causing her to limp. A cry of pain emitted from her, tears mingling with the glass and blood. She went to the dark, green and very disorienting forest. it looked alright, and her father would never find her here...

She darted back and forth, weaving through the trees like a ribbon. Finally, after a few minutes, she reached a wide, grassy, uncovered clearing. She dropped her bag, her blood dripping all over. Her bad leg, the right one, gave way. She crumbled on top of it, screaming in pain. She moved herself carefully, still hissing and wincing. She got it out from under her, her skirt bottom now red with her blood. She sat there, panting. 'It's over now, Michaela. He's gone. And now, on top of everything else, I'm late for school...' She whimpered, then put both of her hands on either side of her, then pushed in an attempt to get back up. She cried out again, this time landing back down. She was weak. Again she tried to get up, but now she couldn't sustain a sitting position for over a few minutes. She sat there, taking deep, shuddering breaths while she waited for her breath to return. Tears fell freely. Finally, she closed her eyes in defeat. Exaustion washed over her like a wave, and the warm, rising sun hit her with a warm beam, making her relax slightly. She began to drift off, falling into unconsciousness. Right before she truly fell asleep, however, she felt warm, strong arms lift her up into the air. Then she truly blacked out from exaustion and blood loss.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Sorry, I'm distracted. Next chappy... might not be up for a while. R&R! Chappy, execution time! Bye! **

***swish***


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE!

Author's Note:

Hiya, FF. I need to do a few things right now, so let's cut to the chase.

FIRSTLY: I have been offline for EVER. I've been grounded, *sigh*, so get used to it. I'm probably lucky to post this at all. So... more time for you to explore the different categories. Yeah.

SECONDLY: I have been unsatisfied with some of my older stories, and I've been thinking- I should rewrite some of them. Some need put away for a while. Others are fine. And finally, a few need a different voice. A different author. But I can't decide on my own... so you all will vote. Just use Voting Ballot-[your choice]. Here's the options:

*CONTINUE: Just updating the story, no major changes in Word Count or voice. Immediante projects, the absolute best-as-they-are type. Choose these wisely.

*REWRITE: To be rewritten, edited, maybe a plot twist I didn't think of before, or less awkwardness. This may take a bit longer, depending on the story's popularity.

*HIATUS: These may happen anyways, for writer's block. So if this appears, beware a long term waiting period. These are ones where I need to scour the entire category to gain inspiration, so bear with me.

*DISCONTINUED: Up for sale, totally lost. If you hate a story, then vote here. You can totally change it, just take the major chunks of the plot. I might give it to you.

The following stories and their conditions may be late to appear. Here's the amount of votes needed before the final descision, the condition, and the percent of the majority- but not what it's for;

/-MINECRAFT-/ Epic Jump Map Budder Edition: 10 VOTES needed mininum, HIATUS, 0%. /-/

/-MINECRAFT-/TBBSASA: 15 VOTES needed minimum, REWRITE(not sure yet), 0%./-/

/-INHERITANCE QUARTET-/Yearning: 3 VOTES min, REWRITE, 0%.

/-INHERITANCE QUARTET-/Deep Sea Love: 4 VOTES min, CONTINUE, 0%.

/-LABRYINTH-/Returning: 4 VOTES min, LIMBO, 0%.

/-LITTLE BIG PLANET-/LBP3: 2 VOTES min, REWRITE, 0%. /-/

/-MINECRAFT-/Reflections: 5 VOTES min, CONTINUE, 0%. /-/

/-MINECRAFT-/Removed from the Game: 4 VOTES min, LIMBO, 0%. /-/

/-MINECRAFT-/TMUGS:5 VOTES min, REWRITE, 0%. /-/

/-NiGHTS-/The Origin: 5 VOTES min, CONTINUE REWRITE, 0%.* /-/

/-PIKMIN-/PATLOTPP: 5 VOTES needed min., HIATUS, 0%. /-/

/-PIKMIN-/ Turning Winds: 5 VOTES min, LIMBO, 0%./-/

/-SLENDER-/Deep in the Woods: 8 VOTES min, REWRITE (uncertain), 0%. /-/

/-SLENDER-/End of Line: 5 VOTES min, CONTINUE, 0%. /-/

/-VOCALOID-/ Story of Evil: 5 VOTES min, CONTINUE, 0%./-/

/-VOCALOID-/ Clover: 4 VOTES min, REWRITE, 0%./-/

/-WEBKINZ-/ Edible Romance: 2 VOTES min, REWRITE, 0%./-/

lllllllllllllllllllll

Limbo is a bad sign if the story's one you like. It's a lean towards discontinuing/total deletion. Like burning it, so nobody will buy it. Yeah... if you DON'T see a story on Yellow Ideya Hunter's page or Allagenda-domsitzers-chan's page, and it's on this list, then look at the fav authors list on Alla's. Now, read and vote.

*CR is a meaning that it's already happening- but you can change that.

Now, one last thing: If you want the story, and it gets discarded, you might miss the takw date of 24 hours after the final descision is made. Above is what I'm planning to do- minus crossovers, oops... well- just know that all CROSSOVERS are currently in REWRITE section. None are in DISCARD or LIMBO. Now- vote up quickly, because the final day of voting is **May 1st, 2014. **Again, longer- **May First, Two-thousand-fourteen.** By **11:59:59 PM of April 31st, you must have entered or your vote becomes void/useless.**

Thank you all for reading, and happy March to you.


End file.
